


The Marshal's Request

by madlysanecatlady



Series: Gladnis Valentine's Day [10]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Before relationship, Gladnis, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 23:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13669476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madlysanecatlady/pseuds/madlysanecatlady
Summary: Cor has a very important request for Ignis.





	The Marshal's Request

‘Ignis, can you do me a favour?’ Cor let himself in to Ignis’ open office as one of the few people afforded the luxury of entering without knocking.

Ignis looked up from his report, instantly curious. ‘Of course, Marshal. What do you need?’

‘Can you just ask Gladio out already or _something_ ?’ Cor was always direct and to-the-point, perhaps to a fault in cases that _might_ require more finesse. ‘He’s driving me nuts. He’s so distracted by worrying about whether or not he should do anything for you on Valentine’s day tomorrow that he’s getting to be worse than the new recruits.’

‘Er, what do you mean, Marshal?’ Ignis was confused and could feel his cheeks beginning to turn red under Cor’s unfaltering gaze.

‘I have ears, Ignis, I can hear him asking for advice,’ Cor rolled his eyes. ‘I also, shockingly, I know, have eyes and I can see how you two act around each other. So please, end the torture. _You_ make the first move. You tend to be the more fearless one in standoff situations; Gladio hesitates. I need you to stop dancing around each other and just have _one_ of you go on the offensive. _Please_. For everyone’s benefit.’

Ignis frowned. ‘Marshal, I _hardly_ think Gladio would ever–’

‘Ignis, save it,’ Cor interrupted, looking annoyed. ‘I know you don’t get it, but Gladio adores you. He’d be an idiot not to. Anyone would. So _please_ go figure this out? You're both better than this.’

Without leaving time for Ignis to argue, he turned on his heel and swept out of the room, leaving Ignis to stare blankly after him. The Marshal was generally never very complimentary , making his last statement rather shocking in itself. That was before Ignis even went about unpacking all the _other_ things he’d had to say.

He had been quietly harbouring a rather potent flame for the prince’s shield for quite some time now, thinking it had been perfectly concealed. He should have known better than to think he could get _anything_ past the eagle-eyed Immortal. But still, didn’t that mean he would be able to see the same in Gladio if it existed there? And Cor did not lie. If he said something was true, it was. Ignis was utterly thrown by the revelation, having always assumed Gladio was only interested in women. Clearly he was not as observant as the Marshal.

Always one to follow orders, or well, in this case a strong request from his superior, Ignis pulled out his mobile to text Gladio about meeting up, but paused when he saw the subject of his thoughts passing by the open door of his office. ‘Gladio?’

Gladio completely stopped mid-step and turned around, walking into Ignis’ office instead of wherever he had been headed before. ‘What’s up, Iggy?’

‘Well, I’ve just had an interesting talk with the Marshal,’ Ignis shrugged, watching Gladio’s stance carefully, noting the slight stiffening of his spine. ‘And there’s something I’d like to ask you.’

‘Oh yea?’ Gladio looked nervous, as though he thought he was about to be reprimanded. ‘What about?’

‘Our personal relationship,’ Ignis regretted the decision to preface his question that way when he saw the panic in Gladio’s eyes. He smiled softly, trying to reassure him. ‘Would you like to get dinner with me tomorrow? I happen to be friendly with the owner of a rather lovely bistro, I’m certain she could rustle up a reservation for two.

Ignis watched Gladio’s face go completely blank for a moment as he processed Ignis’ invitation. Finally he smiled, rigid stance relaxing. ‘You know, I thought this was going to go in a completely different direction. I thought Cor’d told you how hung up on you he knows I am and you were about to tell me off for it.’

‘Never,’ Ignis chuckled. ‘He merely asked, well, _demanded_ I put him out of his misery and end your pining myself by making the first move. I am more than happy to oblige. Although, for the record, if you wat to ask me out to dinner, you needn’t fret; you need merely _ask_. I will say yes.’

Gladio snorted. ‘Well, I guess I’m glad of that. Looks like I owe Cor one. He’s never gonna let me live this down, is he?’

‘Likely not,’ Ignis smirked. ‘But I think you’ll live.’ Ignis’ smirk morphed into a smile to answer the warm one overtaking Gladio’s face. He knew they both owed the Marshal a lot already, and it looked like one more thing had been added to the list.

**Author's Note:**

> I just really like the idea of Cor being both very perceptive of emotions and also having zero patience for them getting in the way of people's performance. I also love the idea of supportive Cor.


End file.
